


An Intimate Dinner For Two

by eerian_sadow



Series: Chocobo Races 2013-14 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy
Genre: Canon blender, Continuity What Continuity, Final Fantasy Kiss Battle, M/M, kiss battle 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tonberry King and his personal chef have a quiet night in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Intimate Dinner For Two

**Author's Note:**

> I took tonberries, some assorted fantasy elements and food and tossed them into my canon blender and hit 'puree'. I think I wound up with monster-people that are cuddly and fit best into Crystal Chronicles if we must categorize them. research on the final fantasy wiki told me they do have thumbs, but chef's nimble fingers are entirely my own invention and are probably a mutation that worked out as a helpful career aid.

The king sat in his chair, using the lanterns light to illuminate the pages of the book he was reading. It was a silly thing--all tearing of clothes and strange human mating customs--but he had found it on the body of an adventurer who had started too close to their territory and it was a book he hadn't read before. Such nonsense passed the time and gave him insight into the human world, which might (someday) bring resolution to the long war being waged between their people.

A king could hope, at any rate.

The chef, bless him and the delightful fish dises he made from the creatures in the lake, was clanging around in the kitchen as he prepared the evening meal. It was a delightful, soothing sort of sound--though it should have been an irritating cacaphony--and it made the king curious enough to leave his book and venture toward the chef's domain to see what was for dinner.

It was interesting to watch his chef work. A single stab of the chef's knife sent the fishes spiraling into a death borne from dispair (though what fish despaired of, the king didn't know) and then the blade was turned to delicately slice the creatures open once they felt no more pain. Then each fish was stuffed with vegitables and herbs--the tiny fingers on the ends of the chef's thumb-fins making quick work of the job--and dropped into a skillet of bubbling, aromatic oil. 

This dinner looked and smelled to be spicy, and the king's stomach gurgled with happy anticipation.

"My lord king!" the chef startled at the sound, though the king had no idea how he had heard it over the sizzling of the fish. "Forgive me, I did not know you had come in!"

The king shook his head. The chef need not worry that he had neglected his king; he valued good food over anything that wasn't a book. They had no need of flowery speech or acts of obescience between them. "I only can to check on the supper. It always tastes best when you are having a good time in the kitchen, and it sounded like you were having a very good time."

"A very good time, my king." The chef beamed happily. "These ingredients were perfect for the meal I have spent the week planning."

"Excellent." The king nodded approvingly, then leaned forward and nuzzled the chef on the cheek in a brief kiss. "I look forward to this meal eagerly."


End file.
